Biological tissue comprises cells embedded in a primarily proteinaceous extracellular matrix. Collagen is one of the predominant proteins found in the extracellular matrix. Collagen can be altered by the application of thermal energy to become denatured and act as a biological glue. Thermal energy can also cause collagen fibers to become cross-linked, reducing the volume of the thermally treated collagen. The thermal effect may be conveniently produced by the interaction of laser generated light energy with tissue. Laser energy of the appropriate wavelength, energy and geometry can thus be used to weld together opposed tissue surfaces and shrink collagen-containing tissues.
The use of laser devices in various types of surgery is known. Such devices cause thermal coagulation and/or ablation of tissue by emission of a predetermined level of laser energy for a predetermined time. The unwanted tissue can be coagulated to the desired depth by laser energy at low energy density, or ablated by subjecting the tissue to a higher level of energy density. However, when laser energy is applied to the skin from an external source, erythema or sun-burning frequently occurs. The erythema can take weeks or months to subside, and discoloration or scarring of the skin may be a lasting result.
Several plastic surgery procedures involve the surgical removal of subcutaneous fat and excess skin and the tightening of the remaining skin. Such procedures include meloplasty (face lifts), eyebrow lifts and blepharoplasty for removal of bags under the eyes (dermochalasis and blepharochalasis). Beyer, C. K., Baggy lids, Int. Ophthalmol. Clin., 10: 47-53 (1970). Traditional surgical approaches require cutting and removing excess skin and fat using incisions often centimeters in length. These approaches are subject to potential complications such as hemorrhage, hematoma, infection and removal of too much skin or fat (overcorrection). Kohn, R., Textbook of Ophthalmic Plastic and Reconstructive Surgery, pp. 177-191, 186, Lea & Febiger, Philadelphia (1988). As an example, surgical procedures for blepharoplasty are complex. Inappropriate or poorly performed surgery may result in an adverse cosmetic result, or may place the patient at risk for developing vision-threatening complications. Custer, P. L., Lower eyelid blepharoplasty, in Bosniak, S., editor, Principles and Practice of Ophthalmic Plastic and Reconstructive Surgery, pp. 617-625, 624, W. B. Saunders, Philadelphia (1996).
Lasers have been employed in cosmetic and reconstructive surgery. The Nd:YAG laser has been used to make incisions in the skin for face lifts (meloplasty) and for removal of bags under the eyes by blepharoplasty. Apfelberg, D. B., YAG laser meloplasty and blepharoplasty, Aesth. Plast. Surg. 19: 231-235 (1995). However, the Nd:YAG laser's continuous wave energy may be overly thermal and cause an excessively deep zone of penetration (about 4000 .mu.m). The CO.sub.2 laser has been employed in blepharoplasty using the transconjunctival approach. David, L. M., The laser approach to blepharoplasty, J. Dermatol. Surg. Oncol. 14: 741-235 (1988). While the use of laser energy has been reported to reduce bleeding during surgery and reduce pain during healing, a large incision is still required. Morrow, D. M., and Morrow, L. B., CO.sub.2 laser blepharoplasty. A comparison with cold-steel surgery, J. Dermatol. Surg. Oncol., 18: 307-313 (1992). The only advantage provided by the described laser technique was less swelling after surgery.
What is needed is a method of plastic surgery using a laser that provides more desirable tissue effects and which can also be used in a minimally invasive percutaneous approach.